


Embers and Ashes

by TheDragonsDance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infection, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, original character injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsDance/pseuds/TheDragonsDance
Summary: A year ago, Mirax was captured and tortured by the First Order. She hates them all, but then, her twin sister drags in an unconscious First Order officer, and Mirax has to learn to cope with her past, and face her future.
Relationships: Finn/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Rey, original female character/ original male character





	Embers and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Kind of new to posting this kind of thing. Please leave me some comments if you like it!

Mirax was startled by her twin sister, Silra, dragging the limp body of a man in through the door.

“Sil? Who is that?” Mirax asked, jogging over. After the recent battle, Silra had volunteered for the rescue team bringing in their wounded. Mirax halted immediately when she saw the uniform.

A  _ First Order _ uniform.

“What the hell have you brought here?” Mirax barked, all her concern gone, anger in its place.

“Mirax. He’s hurt.” Silra said. “Badly. He would have died if I’d left him.”

“Good. One less First Order officer.” Mirax snarled, hatred and fear warring inside her.

“Raxi, he can’t hurt you.” Silra insisted, laying the man on her bunk. “Besides, he’s just a junior officer. Our age.”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

“Mirax, just look at him.”

Hesitantly, Mirax approached. The junior officer truly was in a bad state, soaking wet, shivering, his face flushed from a fever. And through his tattered uniform, she could see a serious-looking wound on his chest. His pale blond hair was plastered to his forehead, his handsome face twisted in pain.

“Do you recognize him, Raxi?” Silra asked.

Mirax slowly shook her head.

The officer shifted weakly, and Mirax jumped back, hand on her blaster.

She heard her sister sigh.

No one would ever guess that the girls were twins. They were both of slender build, with fair skin, and that was where the similarities ended.

Silra had honey-blond hair, and grey eyes, while Mirax had brown hair, and had heterochromia. Her right eye was blue, her left green. It was the only remarkable thing about her.

And Silra was the stable one. At least, she was since Mirax had been captured by the First Order the previous year.

They’d left her to die after she refused to surrender information to them. Too lazy to bother finishing her off. Or perhaps just wanting her death to be painful.

Since then, she’d become much harsher. She had none of her sister’s mercy.

Silra watched Mirax, fighting tears. Seeing her sister suffering like this hurt.

She had never seen her twin look so scared, those bi-colored eyes were wild, and every time the wounded officer so much as twitched, Mirax would jump.

_ It’s to be expected. _ Silra reminded herself of the doctor’s words.  _ She’s traumatized. _

The beatings hadn’t been so bad, according to Mirax, and the whip hurt, but it was survivable. It was what one of the older officers, a captain, had done when she refused to talk.

Mirax never spoke of the rape. Silra thought it might cause her too much pain to even think about it.

Silra sighed, and grabbed her comlink. “Finn. I need you here.”

“Silra? Are you alright?”

“Yeah… It’s just… the medbay is full, and… I’ve found a junior officer, badly hurt. I need you to bring a medical droid.”

“Okay. I’m on it.” 

“Thanks.” She could always count on Finn. Perhaps that was why she loved him so much.

Mirax watched as her sister notified Leia, and cursed when it became apparent that the officer would be staying in their quarters. At least until the medbay had space.

“I’ll be right back, Raxi.” Silra told her, and stepped outside.

A sudden sound from the officer had Mirax whipping around, blaster drawn.

The sound came again and Mirax felt some semblance of pity stirring inside her when she realized that the junior officer was crying in pain.

“Are you awake?” She asked warily.

“I’m sorry.” He moaned. “C-commander, I d-don’t feel…” His breath hitched.

Steeling herself, Mirax approached the bunk.  _ It’s stupid to be afraid of him while he’s in this state, too delirious to know up from down. _ She told herself.

The junior officer’s chest was heaving, and his face was twisted in pain.

Mirax hesitated, and then cautiously started to open his uniform, exposing the oozing wound on his chest.

Suddenly, his hand caught her wrist in a weak grip. Startled, she jerked her arm back, but caught herself before she punched him in the head.

Glassy grey eyes looked seemingly through her.

“Help me.” He begged weakly, before his eyes rolled up white.

Mirax stared down at him for a long moment. She was jolted out of her reverie by the door hissing open, Silra walking in, finger’s interlaced with Finn’s.

“Raxi? Is everything alright?” Silra asked.

“He started crying.” Mirax said plainly. “I… I thought maybe that meant he was awake.”

“Was he?” 

“Not really. He wasn’t coherent, either.”

“What did he say?”

“Something like. ‘I’m sorry commander, I don’t feel well.’ and then...”

“And then what, Raxi?”

“He grabbed my wrist, said ‘help me.’ and then passed out again.”

Silra frowned, and said something to the medical droid.

Mirax stepped aside as it set about tending to the junior officer’s wound. She turned away, hugging herself tightly.

The desperation in his hoarse voice, the hitching sobs, the weak hand on her arm. It was haunting her. She couldn’t stop seeing those glazed grey eyes.

Kriff. Now she felt sorry for him.  _ He doesn’t deserve your pity.  _ She scolded herself. And yet, she couldn’t help it.

She looked up at her sister.

“Why did you have to bring him here?” She asked bitterly, before sulking over to her own bunk, and pulling the curtain closed.


End file.
